Far Away
by demone bianco
Summary: Pre During After winter war. 3 chapters long.. /// I looked at him, in all his glory, he still stood there, hand out towards me, begging me to take it. "Ichigo..." his voice in my ears, making tears well up in my eyes. "DON'T DIE YOU BASTARD! STARRK!"


Far Away

**Disclaimer : **_I don't own bleach, or it's characters_

**Time : **_just before, during and after the winter war. three chapters long, on for each part._

**Pairing : **_StarrkxIchigo, plus some minor pairings_

**Warning : **_minor sex, [any kind dearies, so just beware!! if you are not mature, don't read, and anyways, enjoy a secret sex scene before the war, you'll find out who it is AFTERWARDS, during the war. love you guys]_

_swearing, [yes, during intercourse, they WILL swear, god damn it, just cause it's what usually happens]_

_gore[yes i am in love with gore right now 3]_

**Song : **_far away, nickelback [the overall story 3]_

_& faint by linkin park [during the battle]_

_& papercut by linkin park [ichigo's (and the vizard's) theme song, i'm not kidding it matches 'them' perfectly! 0.0]_

**Listening To : **_ my complete list of music on my MP3 player, and youtube songs ; bomb hands by social code, satisfied by social code, fireflies by owl city and the tomato song, ulquiorra's jap. singer singing it XD]_

_**Forgive the unforgiveable**_

_"so i watched him fade away, killed by my beloved friend"_

Orihime

_**BEFORE THE WAR**_

_**light my fire**_

**ichigo's pov**

I stepped back, black sneakers squeaking against hardwood floor, as I watched the taller, but slouching, man close in on my personal space. His long wavy brown hair, neatly touching his shoulders, his chin, covered in small hair studs, and his eyes, grey, just like Orihime's but darker, hotter, like heaven. Don't get me started on his body, even slouched, with those clothes hanging limp from his body, I could tell he was packed, not big like Grimmjow's seemed, nor as thin as Uryuu's, normal, perfect, and it made me want to drool at the thoughts that would run through my mind at the thought of his cloth hand, possibly bare, running across my own bare skin, lighting it afire. I moaned, not even noticing, that the brown haired man had closed in on me, his eyes firey with a lust, lust that sent a spark though me, straight to my groin.

-"Sta-Starrk."

I voice his name, and I see him stop, looking me over, as if he can see right through my clothes. I feel exposed, but not a bad exposed, one that makes me want to beg him to take me. But no, I never do, it's a pride thing. I take another step back, wincing at the squeak my sneakers make on the hardwood floor. Starrk, oh Starrk reaches forward, with that glove covered hand and brings it towards my face. I'm blushing, I know it, because my cheeks are redder then beats. I feel his clothed fingers brush the exposed skin on my cheek, and I tense, I know it's wrong, it's wrong in two ways, first guys are not supposed to like, love, or lust after other men, and second he's on the dark side, while I fight for the light. I don't even notice Starrk's fingers tightening under my jaw, I don't even notice his face leaning in until his lips are fully pressed against my own.

I'm shocked, every bone in my body are screaming at me to move away, punch him, harm him, but my heart and mind won't aloud me. I widen my eyes as Starrk's tongue flickers out of his mouth, which is still on my own, and asks entrance to my own mouth. I shiver under his tongue's touch and my mouth opens in a groan and that's when Starrk's tongue takes it's chance and attacks my mouth, fighting with my own as I struggle to win the battle coursing through me. I will not lie down and let him take me tonight. He... he hasn't even told me if he loved me yet. It was just like any one would do, Starrk pushed me up against the wall, making me squeak in delight, and then groan as I feel every part of his body pushed up against my own. I can feel his erection through the cloth that keeps us at bay. I know he can feel mine to. Bringing my hands up, I pushed Starrk from my lips.

-"W-wait..."

-"What is it Ichigo."

My name on his lips makes me shiver against him, making his erection twitch with in it's cloth barrier, my own follows suit. I trace Starrk's remains of his hollow mask, postponing my time to explain the must knows, the unknowns, and the ones I need to hide.

-"Ichigo...?"

He questioned me again, and I force my voice to work again. I turn my tea brown eyes up to look at Starrk's darker grey ones, and I knew I needed to speak to him.

-"Were on opposite sides in the war... we... we can't!"

-"I really don't mind... you can always-"

-"I'd never join that BASTARD Aizen!"

I pushed Starrk away, hands shaking, and then becoming fists. I was panting in anger at my out brust, and before I could move to do anything, Starrk grasped me and pinned me to the floor. Staddling me by the waist. I groaned in both protest, need, and pain, as his erection and my own, cloth, rubbed together. I was pissed at him still, but his next words, seemed to sooth me, even for a moment.

-"Then, for tonight, you're mine Ichigo..."

He bent down, lips brushing my ear lope, nibbling it slightly, drawing a moan from me, and a shift arch in my waist area, to rub against him.

-"And I am yours."

I felt heat control my stomach area, bringing Starrk's face to my own, I drank in his facial features and took a long, dragging kiss from his lips, and in return, he kissed back, forcing my mouth open with his own lips, and invading it again with his tongue, I didn't challenge him, but I moved my amrs from his face to around his neck, bringing him closer, or better yet, me closer to his body. I groaned into his mouth, making him pull away, lust in his eyes again, making them darker, and I knew my eyes reflected his expression. The want, the need, he was lighting my fire, and sending me into a sensation that would drive me mad if it was not fullfilled. I set to work on removing his shirt, and he helped as well. Soon, his chest was everything I had dreamed about, and even more. I watched him eye my t-shirt, a button down orange shirt. A lazy, sly smirk creeped onto his face as he let his hands grasp the top of the skirt, near my collar bone, and he ripped it with a slight tug. I watched as he pulled it off my chest, shoulders and then arms, tossing it towards his discarded shirt.

I watched him as he bent down, taking his sweet time, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed to him at the time. I groaned, and moaned each time he flicked his tongue across my nipple, and every time he drew his kisses closer to our very 'problem.' He tugged at my jean's waist line, trying to find a way to take them off with out ruining them. His eyes turned to my own as he slowly unbutton them, undoing the zipper, and slipping my jeans from my body before turning back to my nearly naked body. Boxers my only coverage, and there just happened to be a tent caged with in. Starrk's gloved hands flicked my cloth erection and I groaned in need. A sudden flash of black covered my eyes as I felt the hem of my boxers being tugged again. Blinking I, myself tugged at Starrk's bottoms, wanting him to show himself, before I did. He took the bait and stripped down to his 'birth-day suit' before stripping me to mine. I felt exposed again, and as Starrk pried my legs open, I snapped them shut, a blush on my cheeks, making me blush harder then before. I turned my face away from him.

-"Ichigo..."

His voice made me turn to him sightly, and I saw the amazed look, the want, and I swear, for a second, I had saw love with in them. Could hollow's love? Or did they have this wide feeling that drove them to be with a certain person. I watched as Starrk removed his gloves, letting me see the bare flesh of both hands, and the black, bolded number 1 on the back of his left hand. I gasped inwardly, and locked my eyes with Starrk, as his 'number 1' hand grasped my erection giving it a long, rough tug.

-"STARRK!"

I gasped aloud, legs going limp as he repeated the action, leaving me dying for more. I closed my eyes in bliss, but was rudely made to open them at the touch of something against my lips. Opening them, I notice two fingers at my lips, and confused as I was, looked at Starrk for a answer. His left hand still gripping my erection, while his own rubbed against my thigh.

-"Suck."

His voice sounded like a command, and I groaned at the tone he used with it. Opening my mouth I took the two fingers into my mouth, circling them with my tongue, while keeping my eyes locked on to STarrk's dark grey ones. After a few minutes, I pulled my mouth away from his fingers, with a pop sound and a string of salava contected my mouth and his fingers still, until it broke and splashed against my chin. Starrk, giving me a pointed lazy look, flipped me over, so my stomach was against the hardwood floor. I felt Starrk's wet fingers near my entrance and I wiggled in protest. But Starrk's free hand gripped my hip, making me stay in place. That's when I felt a single finger enter me, and I yelped in pain, trying to get away from the pain.

-"Relax."

His tone was bored, but I loved the way he used it. I closed my eyes tight as Starrk continued to thrush that single finger in and out, and when he added the second, I brought my leg up and kicked his knee, making him take in a sharp intake of air. His two fingers work in side of me, and then they hit my sweet spot. I groaned, meowing in pleasure.

-"Fuck! Yes!"

I heard a soft chuckle, and squimed, but as Starrk withdrew his fingers, flipping me back onto my back, I gave a groan of protest.

-"Are you ready?"

His voice caught me by surpise and I nodded, feeling the discomfort of my body being bent, nearly into, as Starrk laid the head of his erection at my entrance, and then, with a single thrush he filled my to the hilt. I screamed in pain, tears welling up in my eyes, unexpectingly. Starrk brought both his hands to the sides of my head and kissed my tears away, before moving one hand back to grasp my hips tightly, pulling out nearly, and thrushing back in, I whimpered in pain, my voice finding it's self again.

-"st-stop it-it hurts."

I watch as he studies my face, pulling out nearly all the way, leaving the head of his pulsing cock in me still, before shifting me around slightly and driving in again, driving a scream of pleasure from the depths of my soul. I moan and groan as he thrushes in and out of me, speeding up as I claw at his back, and I swear I hear him saying something about how much he loves me, and it makes me start chanting his name as he roughly starts tugging on my erection. I know I'm drawing to a near cause stars are clouding my vision

-"STARRK!"

-"Ichigo..."

We call each other's names as we explode, me onto our stomachs, and Starrk in me. He rides out his release, and I start chanting his name as I come off my own. It's only seconds later, but Starrk falls on top of me, panting, and his broke hollow mask rubs uncomfortably against my bare, sweatie skin. Before pull himself out of me, letting his cum leak from my ass and he kisses me softly, gentle and tender.

-"I love you..."

I whisper, my lips shaking as he looks at me. Then he bends down, letting his lips brush my ear lope again.

-"I love you too Ichigo."

And I watch as he removes himself from my body, dressing again, and leaving me, exposed, on my bedroom floor, as he returned to Aizen. I love Starrk, I know that with all my heart. But...

Starrk you bastard!

_**---------------------------fueling the flames---------------------------**_

_**mystery man's pov**_

He thrushed into her, his still heart not beating as he looked down into her grey eyes, filled with the emotion that humans knew as love. Her meows, and her purrs drove me faster, making her cry out in pleasure, and he knew that another one of her meows would draw him over the edge, and yet, as his green eyes boared into her eyes. he felt that so called love twitch in him, and he bented down giving her a passion-filled kiss. And breaking away, he spoke.

-"come with me."

She didn't get the chance to say anything in return, because she was sent over the edge by a earth-shattering thrush that sent them to heaven and back. He chose to milk his release before collasping onto of her, still chanting her name.

-"I love you..."

Her whisper touched my ears and I looked up at her, before kissing her swiftly, hoping to express this so called love through it. H watched her eyes soften before she pulled away. Her eyes locked with mine, and as he pushed away from her, he laid next to her, drawing her into the circle of his arms, holding her for a few moments.

-"I must go..."

-"I understand..."

And with that, the man dressed swiftly, leaving the naked girl alone, under a thin blanket.

* * *

**Note**

_This is for katrina tora_. _just cause I wanted to do a trade with her, a ulquiorraxgrimmjow [which she is giving me for a birthday and this story]. I know it's supposed to be one-short, but, my muse is coming so quickly, and it just had to be spaced out into three chapters. _

_[so sorry for any grammer mistakes, spelling mistakes, or anything like that. OKAY HONZ!I need to post this]_

_okay one last thing guys, my youngest siblings, Chloe, has been sent to a hospital 4 hours from my home town, it's that bad, she swollowed a day and a half of my Aunt's medicine [in pills] and she's only 2 going to be 3. waiting on details. [sad]_

&&&&&&&&

okay so review and the next part will be up soon ^^ tonight, tomorrow or the next day promise!


End file.
